The Killswitch - Prt 02
The South 40 The Toybox Day 12 - 0500L " Damn Mei, You didn't need to take out the hovers too ? " Edger groaned running his hand through his hair in dismay. " Those rides cost me a fortune." Mei could only shrug grabbing her coffin case and the bag of toys she'd had purchased earlier from Edger setting the case on the smoking hood. " You said messy Edger, you should be expecting collateral damage with this kind of thing ... You do have insurance don't you ? " Edger nodded than shook his head. " Thats not the point Mei ... How am I gonna explain this ? " " Business expense, Act of God, Terrorism maybe ... a lot of that going around these days." Mei offered trying to control the giggle that escaped her lips as she popped the Coffin and started sorting through the bag grabbing this and that stripping them of there wrappings before stuffing them into the case. " Sure ... Laugh at my misfortunes why don't you. " Edger grumbled pacing the length of the two ruined vehicles. " Sorry Edger, I still switched on." Mei offered. Edger nodded, He understood how it all worked ... Mei had explained more than once to him. He paused than pointing to one of the bodies in the street. " I'm afraid you left poor Edmond's just short of his final destination Luv... " Mei's Mod-5 roared in response putting a half-dozen holes in the poor boys body. " Dead and dead. " Mei laughed pushing the weapon back into its holster. Edger frowned shaking his head looking up and down the street before returning his gaze to the corpse. " One would have done the job." He grumbled. " I buy the 10mm rounds whole sale so I have plenty to spare." Mei smirked. " Besides, why be stingy with bullets. Five can do the job just as good if not better than One." " You know your a psycho dont you ?" Edger said giving her an off look. " Chemically induced psycho, Frakk-you-very-much!" Mei smirked. " Besides a body needs to vent every once and a while." "Literally, as our boys here can clearly attest given that they now have venting holes all over." Edger motioned to the assorted corpses. " Was that an attempt at humor ... " Mei rolled her eyes shaking her head as she closed the case. " I'm on drugs that makes even killing people seem funny, and even I thought that joke was shit." " You just don't appreciate my sense of humor. " Edger grumbled motioning her to follow. " Come on my rides in the parking structure down the street." " No shit ... " Mei announced collecting her bags and following after. " I was wondering how they somehow managed to track you right to this exact location in the whole frakk'n city ... Mystery solved, your an idiot! " They didn't even manage a dozen steps before she was laughing her ass off again.